Le pouvoir de l'amour
by Akarum
Summary: 5 ans sont passés depuis la capture de la carte scéllée.Sakura et ses amis ont maintenant 17 ans. Ils sont au lycée mais une personne manque...Lionel! Sakura croyait ne plus avoir a utilisé ses pouvoir, mais le destin en décida autrement.
1. Prologue

Le pouvoir de l'amour

Prologue

_Cette histoire se déroule après la capture de la carte scellée, The Hope. Lionel est maintenant parti depuis 5 ans pour Hong Kong, ce qui rend Sakura très triste, même inconsolable. Lionel et Sakura se sont bel et bien avouer leur amour, mais il était difficile pour les deux de vivre ainsi. Ils se sont par contre jurés de toujours s'aimer, l'attente fut donc plus facile à supporter. Par contre, elle ne fait que penser à lui jour et nuit. Le temps s'est écoulé et Sakura est au lycée. Elle est dans la même classe que Tiffany et le reste de la bande. Anthony, quant à lui, est parti pour l'Angleterre depuis maintenant près de 6 ans._

_Depuis 1 mois, Sakura fait un cauchemar tout les soirs. Toujours la même chose. Mais elle refuse d'en parler à quiconque. Elle ne veut pas inquiéter ses proches pour un simple rêve. Par contre, elle sait très bien que cela lui arrive d'avoir des rêves prémonitoires. Elle est très confuse... Elle poursuit son entrainement toutes les fois qu'elle le peut, cependant elle est certaine de ne plus avoir besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques pour combattre le mal. Le destin lui fera rapidement changer son opinion... car nul ne peut éviter le destin._

_Voici les personnages de l'histoire (plusieurs de ces informations ont été prises sur le site Sakura Memorial, d'autres ont été inventés par moi)_ :

Je tiens à vous rappeller que je ne possède rien de se qui touche à l'univers de Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes, le tout est la propriété de CLAMP.

**Anthony Hiragisawa**

Taille : 1m73

Poids : 130 lbs

Âge : 17 ans

Anniversaire : 23 Mars

Activité : Entraînement à la magie et lecture

Couleur Préférée : Noir

Fleur Préférée : Fleurs de cerisiers

Plat favoris : Aucun en particulier

**Sakura Kinomoto**

Taille : 1m67

Poids : 115 lbs

Âge : 17 ans

Anniversaire : 1er Avril

Activité : Entraînement à la magie et faire du sport

Couleurs préférées: Rose et blanc

Fleur préférée: Fleurs de cerisiers

Plat favoris: Nouilles, Omelette

**Tiffany Daidoji**

Taille : 1m64

Poids : 110 lbs

Âge : 17 ans

Anniversaire : 3 septembre

Activité : Couture, chant, faire les magasins et filmer Sakura

Couleur Préférée : Bleu

Fleur Préférée : Fleurs de cerisiers

Plat favoris : Nouilles et sushi

**Lionel Li**

Taille : 1m70

Poids : 120 lbs

Âge : 17 ans

Anniversaire : 13 Juillet

Activité : Entraînement à l'épée et à la magie, arts martiaux

Couleur préférée : Vert

Fleur préférée : Pivoine

Plat Favoris : Chocolat

D'autres personnages s'ajouteront au cours de l'histoire, ils seront donc décrit dans le chapitre suivant leur apparitions.


	2. Chapitre 1 Le Rêve

_Bon alors voici mon premier fanfic. Si vous avez des questions, suggestions ou commentaires, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, j'accepte facilement la critique ). _

_Voici quelques explications : En italique, ce sera les rêves des personnages. Entre parenthèses, les pensées des personnages lorsque ce n'est pas mentionné. Alors maintenant, c'est parti!_

_Akarum_

_Je tiens à vous rappeller que je ne possède rien de se qui touche à l'univers de Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes, le tout est la propriété de CLAMP._

**Chapitre 1 : Le rêve**

_Tout est noir. Je ne reconnais rien autour de moi. La seule forme que je peux distinguer est celle d'une lueur de couleur mauve. Mais qu'es-ce que c'est que ça? Je m'approche pour essayer de distinguer ce que c'est..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kero- Réveille-toi vite! Sinon tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école!

Sakura- Hmmm... Quoi? Ah non!

Kero- Même après toutes ces années tu ne changeras jamais Sakura.

Sakura- Désolé, mais je dois me préparer et filer en vitesse au lycée. À ce soir Kero.

Kero- À ce soir Sakura.

Sakura se prépara à la vitesse de l'éclair et descendit les escaliers aussi vite que ses jambes lui permirent. Devant la porte d'entrer, son frère Thomas l'attendait.

Thomas- Tiens Godzilla fait encore des siennes. Si tu continues comme ça la maison va finir par s'écrouler.

Sakura- Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui, Thomas.

Elle fit un bonjour rapide au portrait de sa mère, enfila ses rollers, attrapa sa boîte-repas et sortie de la maison. Lorsqu'elle fut près du lycée, elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler.

Voix- Tu es piles à l'heure comme toujours Sakura.

Sakura- Eh oui Tiffany. Heureusement que je ne suis pas en retard, surtout pour le premier cours de l'année.

DING DONG DING DONG

Tiffany- Nous devrions nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas être vraiment en retard.

Elles se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe où elles virent le reste de la bande.

Sakura- Bonjours les filles!

Nadine- Bonjour Sakura, bonjour Tiffany. Alors comment se sont passées vos vacances?

Tiffany- Ma mère devait partir en voyage d'affaire au Canada et elle m'a demandé d'y aller avec elle.

Sandrine- Vraiment? Et es-ce que c'étais bien ?

Tiffany- Oh oui c'étais même extraordinaire. Nous étions à Québec pendant notre séjour et j'en ai profité pour visiter quelques musées. Ensuite je suis aller voir une pièce de théâtre.

Le professeur entra en classe et demanda aux élèves de prendre leur place.

Professeur- Bonjour à tous. Je me présente, mon nom est M. Takigawa et je serai votre titulaire pour cette année. Je vais faire l'appel et ensuite je vous expliquerai le programme cette année.

Lors de la récré, Sakura et toute la bande discutaient dans un coin de la cours.

Tiffany- Hé les filles, es-ce que vous voudriez venir avec moi après les cours? Je vais aller chez Königliche Stoffe.

Sandrine- Désolé, je ne pourrai pas, je dois aller réviser quelques travaux que je n'ai pas compris avec Yvan.

Sonia- Je ne pourrai pas non plus. Je suis de corvée de ménage chez moi ce soir.

Nadine- J'aurais bien aimé mais je vais faire ce résumé de roman que le professeur nous a demandé. Je sais que nous avons encore 2 mois pour le faire mais je préfère le faire tout de suite.

Sakura- Moi je n'ai rien de prévu alors c'est d'accord.

Après les cours, Tiffany et Sakura allèrent ensemble dans un magasin où Tiffany avait l'habitude d'aller. Celui-ci s'appelle Königliche Stoffe.

Tiffany- Ce magasin appartient à un ami de ma mère. Ils se connaissaient depuis la petite école mais se sont perdu de vue. Ensuite, ils se sont rencontrés lorsque ma mère était en voyage et le propriétaire avait un magasin en Allemagne, mais les affaires n'allaient pas bien. Alors, ma mère lui a proposé de l'aider à s'ouvrir un magasin ici, à Tomoéda. Depuis ce temps, tout va bien pour lui.

Sakura- Ta mère est vraiment une bonne amie à ce que je vois. Je suis sure que ma mère était heureuse d'être sa meilleure amie.

Tiffany- Aller viens, je vais te présenter si tu veux.

Sakura- Euh….bon d'accord, si tu y tiens.

Elles entrèrent dans le magasin et Sakura fut étonné par l'intérieur de celui-ci. Des tissus de toutes les couleurs étaient accrochés aux murs et d'autres étaient installés sur des tablettes dans le magasin. C'était de tout beauté. Tiffany entraîna Sakura avec elle jusqu'au comptoir caisse.

Tiffany- Bonjour M. König. Comment allez-vous ?

M. König- Bonjour Tiffany. Je vais très bien merci. Et vous ?

Tiffany- Je vais bien. Je vous présente ma meilleure amie Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura- Ravie de faire votre connaissance M. König (elle prononça son nom du mieux qu'elle pu car l'accent Allemand compliqua la diction de son nom pour elle).

M.König- Il en va de même pour moi. Alors que puis-je faire pour vous Tiffany ?

Tiffany- Je viens chercher quelques morceaux de tissu supplémentaires car ma réserve commence à s'épuiser.

M. König- Alors suivez-moi je vais vous montrer ce que j'ai reçu tout récemment.

Après environ 15 minutes, Tiffany eut fini de choisir ce dont elle avait besoin. Tiffany proposa à Sakura de passer chez elle le lendemain afin d'essayer quelques tenues, celle-ci ne pus refuser. Par la suite, les 2 jeunes filles se dirigèrent chacune chez elle. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour chez elle, Sakura monta dans sa chambre puisque personne n'était encore arrivé à la maison. Elle commença à faire ses devoirs tout en discutant avec Kero.

Kero- Alors cette première journée comment c'était ?

Sakura- C'étais pas mal. Notre nouveau professeur est très gentil. Par contre il a déjà donné un projet que nous devrons faire durant les 2 prochains mois.

Kero- Déjà ? Et qu'es-ce que c'est ?

Sakura- Nous devrons lire un livre et ensuite établir un schéma expliquant le lien entre les personnages du récit. Nous devons faire ensuite un court résumé de l'histoire.

Kero- Dis donc il vous en donne beaucoup pour un début d'année ce prof.

Sakura- Oui sauf qu'il nous a promis une surprise dans 2 mois alors je vais le faire ce travail c'est certain. Ah, au fait, je voulais te prévenir que Tiffany m'a invité chez elle demain. Es-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?

Kero- Bien sure que si !

Le temps passa et l'heure du repas approchait.

Sakura- Papa et Thomas ne seront pas là ce soir donc nous serons seuls pour le repas Kero. Thomas travaille tard et papa donne une conférence à l'université.

Kero- Parlant de repas mon estomac me rappelle que c'est l'heure de manger justement.

Sakura- D'accord je vais préparer le repas mon petit Kero.

Après le repas, Sakura alla s'installer sur la terrasse afin de faire un peu de lecture. Elle pensa soudainement à Lionel. Peut-être l'avait-il oublié. Peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant ils s'étaient fait la promesse de toujours s'aimer malgré la distance les séparant, cinq ans auparavant.

**---Flashback---**

Lionel et Sakura étaient assis sur un banc au parc du roi penguin.

Sakura- Alors, tu dois vraiment partir ?

Lionel- Oui… ma mère nous a demandé à Stéphanie et moi de rentré immédiatement.

Sakura- Je comprend…c'est dommage, j'aurais aimé passé plus de temps avec toi.

Lionel- Sakura, tu dois savoir une chose. Peu importe la distance qui nous séparera, je t'aimerai toujours et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai aussitôt que les choses seront réglés chez moi en Chine.

Sakura- Tu me le promets ? Tu vas revenir ?

Lionel- Bien sure. Il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber. Je t'aime Sakura.

À ce moment, Sakura le serra dans ses bras. Lionel rougit violemment, mais répondit à son geste. Par la suite, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils s'approchèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Sakura- Je t'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra Lionel. Je t'aimerai toujours.

**---Fin du Flashback---**

Elle sentit soudain une aura qu'elle ne put reconnaître. Cette aura fit monter une chaleur en elle. Elle avait déjà senti quelque chose de semblable.

Sakura- Mais qui es-ce , pensa t-elle.

Kero- Sakura, il est très tard. Il est presque 22 heures. Je crois qu'il serait temps de rentrer si tu ne veux pas te lever en retard demain.

Sakura- Kero, tu n'as rien sentit ?

Kero- Qu'es-ce que j'aurais dû sentir ?

Sakura- Non rien, je vais monter tu as raison. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Sakura alla se doucher et alla ensuite se coucher. Son sommeil fut troublé par un cauchemar.

_Tout est si noir. J'ai peur, je suis seule. Cet endroit ne m'est pas familier. Je distingue une lueur au loin... une lueur mauve. Mais qu'es-ce que c'est ? Je m'approche pour voir de plus près. Je reconnais une silhouette humaine... mais comment se fait-il que cette silhouette ait des ailes ? De quoi s'agit-il ?..._

BEEP ! BEEP ! BEEP ! BEEP !

Kero- Aller Sakura, il faut se lever.

Sakura- mmmmh….mmmh. Ah, merci Kero. Sans toi je me serais probablement pas réveillée aussi tôt.

Kero- Je ne voulais pas manquer ma chance d'aller chez Tiffany. Je vais lui demander de me montrer encore des vidéos du temps de la chasse aux cartes. Je veux me voir sur vidéo !

Sakura- D'accord, je vais aller faire le petit déjeuner.

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, Sakura et Kero allèrent chez Tiffany. Celle-ci les invita au salon et, à la demande de Kéro, fit jouer des vidéos de la chasse aux cartes ainsi que certains filmés durant la transformation des cartes. Sakura, qui y vit Lionel, se sentit très mal. Il lui manquait tant. Voyant le malaise de son amie, Tiffany décida de changer de sujet.

Tiffany- Alors Sakura, on va essayer ces tenues ?

Sakura- Oui très bonne idée Tiffany. (Heuresement, je n'aurais pas tenu mes larmes encore bien longtemps.)

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la chambre de Tiffany, Sakura y vit quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir.

Tiffany- Surprise Sakura !

_Bon alors voilà le premier chapitre. Je sais, il est long mais il faut bien placer les choses._

_Qui est cette personne dans la chambre de Tiffany ? Es-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise surprise pour Sakura ? La suite dans le prochaine chapitre : « Le danger rôde toujours »._


	3. Chapitre 2 Le danger rôde toujours

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon fanfic. Vous aller enfin connaître l'identité de ce mystérieux personnage caché chez Tiffany. Désolé de la longue attente, mais le voilà !  
Jusdepomme : Le voici le chapitre, je crois que tu seras surprise.  
Aller bonne lecture _

_Je tiens à vous rappeller que je ne possède rien de se qui touche à l'univers de Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes, le tout est la propriété de CLAMP._

**Chapitre 2 : Le danger rôde toujours**

Kero- Anthony!

Sakura- Anthony ! Alors c'était toi cette aura que j'ai perçut hier! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Depuis quand es-tu revenu ?

Anthony- Depuis environ une semaine. J'ai demandé à Tiffany de garder mon arrivée secrète. Je tenais à te faire une surprise. J'avais envie de tous vous revoir. Je suis désolé par contre de te décevoir, mais j'ai masqué mon aura depuis mon retour pour te faire cette surprise, alors il est impossible que ce soit moi.

Sakura- Étrange…En tout cas, pour une surpriseça en est toute une!

Tiffany- C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui. Nous avions tout prévu.

Kero- Es-ce que Spinel et Samantha sont venus avec toi ?

Anthony- Bien sure, ils sont chez moi. Je me suis trouver une petite maison très bien près d'ici.

Tiffany- C'est bien de te revoir parmi nous Anthony. Tu nous as tous manqué.

Sakura- Dis-moi, viendras-tu étudier au lycée avec nous ?

Anthony- Les papiers sont déjà tous réglés. Dès cette semaine, je poursuivrai mes études ici.

Tiffany- Espérons qu'il soit dans la même classe que nous.

Sakura- Oh oui, ce serait génial !

Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils ont fait durant ces dernières années jusqu'à ce que Anthony soulève une question très douloureuse.

Anthony- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de ce cher Lionel ?

Sakura- …Non il ne nous a donné aucune nouvelle depuis la dernière fois.

Tiffany, qui sentit une profonde tristesse dans le regard de son amie, s'empressa d'ajouter :

Tiffany- Mais je suis certain qu'il va bien. Il doit avoir une excellente raison pour ne pas avoir eu le temps de nous contacter, j'en suis certaine.

Sakura- Tu dois certainement avoir raison……

Tiffany- J'ai une idée, que diriez-vous de faire un pique-nique demain? Je connais un endroit merveilleux où nous pourrions tous nous rendre. Nous pourrions ainsi fêter le retour d'Anthony, qu'en pensez-vous?

Sakura- Ce serait génial !

Anthony- En effet. Alors je préparerai un bon repas!

Tiffany- Parfait! Alors on se rejoints au parc du roi penguin demain à 11h00. Ça vous va?

Sakura- C'est d'accord.

Anthony- J'y serai.

Kero- Sakura, tu va m'emmener hein dit? Je vais pouvoir venir avec vous hein?

Sakura- Bien sure, pourquoi pas.

Sakura et Kero dirent au revoir et retournèrent à la résidence Kinomoto. Sakura poursuivit sa lecture afin de pouvoir très bientôt préparer son rapport de lecture. Elle sentit le sommeil la gagnée, alors elle alla se coucher. Durant la nuit, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait de nouveau sentit une aura, mais différente de celle qu'elle avait sentie la veille. Cette aura ne lui était pas familière. Mais, comme elle étais très fatiguée, elle retomba dans son sommeil avant même de pouvoir se posé d'avantages de questions.

Le lendemain, elle se leva très tôt afin d'être certaine de ne pas arriver en retard pour le pique-nique. Elle se doucha et s'habilla. Elle portait une magnifique robe fleurie de couleur blanche et rose.

Sakura- Le soleil est au rendez-vous! Je sens que ce sera une merveilleuse journée!

Kéro- Ouais! J'ai vraiment hâte de goûter à la cuisine d'Anthony.

Sakura- Bon, il est temps d'y aller. Caches-toi dans mon sac.

Kéro se blottit au fond du sac et s'y endormi profondément. Elle rejoignit les autres au par cet ils se mirent en route. Tiffany les conduisirent vers un endroit que l'on pourrait qualifier de paradisiaque. Il s'agissait d'une clairière près d'une forêt où des fleurs de tout genre décoraient le sol. L'eau y semblait crystalline.

Sakura- Woé! Mais comment as-tu découvert cet endroit?

Tiffany- Un jour, lorsque j'étais triste, ma mère m'a conduite ici. Elle m'a dit que lorsqu'elle se sentait malheureuse, cet endroit la comblait de bonheur. Les seules qui connaissaient cet endroit étaient ma mère et la tienne, Sakura. Elle y venait souvent ensemble pour pique-niquer. Alors je me suis dit que d'y emmener mes amis serait un beau cadeau.

Anthony- Effectivement, cet endroit est magnifique. C'est très gentil de ta part de nous l'avoir montré Tiffany.

Sakura- Tu es vraiment géniale ma Tiffany!

Sur ce, Sakura sauta dans les bras de son amie. À ce même moment, on entendit une petite voix qui provenait du sac à dos de Sakura.

Kéro- Miam, que ça sens bon!

Sakura- Je crois qu'il y a une petite bête affamée parmi nous.

Tiffany- Alors je crois que nous ferions mieux de commencer le repas pour ne pas subir le courroux du puissant Kérobéros. (Elle dit ceci avec un ton de sarcasme.)

Anthony- Voici ce que je vous ai préparé. Tout d'abord, des sushis et des nikumans. Puis, pour dessert, j'ai fait du flanc.

Ils dégustèrent le repas tous ensemble et Kéro se fit un plaisir de n'en laisser aucune miette.

Sakura- Wow! Tu es un vrai chef cuisinier Anthony.

Tiffany – C'est vrai! Tu fais des merveilles!

Anthony- (le rouge lui monta soudainement aux joues) …non je crois que vous exagérer quand même…

À cet instant, Sakura sentit une aura très puissante. Elle se souvint de l'aura qu'elle avait perçut la veille. Elle se leva brusquement, réalisant qu'il s'agissait exactement de la même présence, et se dirigea vers la source de cette force magique.

Tiffany- Sakura! Où vas-tu?

Anthony- Il faut la suivre! Une aura dévastatrice, je l'ai sentie!

Après environ 5 minutes de course folle, Sakura s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de la forêt. Elle se tourna vers Tiffany et Anthony. Ses yeux semblaient être vides!

Tiffany- Quelque chose ne va pas!

Anthony- Elle est possédée!

Au même moment, Sakura voyait tout disparaître autour d'elle. Tout devenait noir. Elle fut prise de panique. Elle vit, devant elle, une lueur mauve. Elle se rappela son rêve. Tout étais tellement semblable. Elle ne vit cependant pas ce qui en était la source. Elle entendit soudainement une voix lui parler.

Voix- Ceci est un avertissement, maîtresse des cartes! Lorsque nous nous rencontrerons, je vous promet un combat des plus intéressant. D'ici là, amusons-nous un peu!

Tout à coup, Sakura put voir de nouveau. Elle ne contrôlait cependant pas son corps. Même sa voix n'arrivais pas à expulser un son quelconque. Elle sortir une carte et plaça sa clé devant elle.

Sakura- Clé du sceau sacré qui libère le pouvoir de l'étoile. Révèle-moi ta vraie nature. Moi Sakura je te l'ordonne ! Carte de l'épée, confère tes pouvoirs à mon sceptre ! Je te l'ordonne !

Sakura(pensées)- Mais que se passe t-il ? Je n'ai jamais voulu invoquer mon sceptre, ni la carte de l'épée ! Je dois résister !

Anthony- On doit faire quelque chose ! O clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'ombre, revèle moi ta véritable nature. Moi Clow Reed je te l'ordonne. Selon l'antique pacte, libère ta puissance !

Anthony les protégea d'un bouclier magique, mais il savait que celui-ci ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il devait trouvé une solution et très rapidement !

Dans un aéroport de Tomoéda, un jeune homme habillé d'un habit traditionnel chinois ressentit une force magique très puissante. Il savait que sa bien aimée était en danger.

Jeune homme- J'arrive, Sakura ! Tiens bon !

_Bon alors voilà, ceci conclut ce chapitre.  
Prochain chapitre « L'amour plus fort que tout. »  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. _


	4. Chapitre 3 L'amour plus fort que tout

_Voici le troisième chapitre de « Le destin de Sakura » qui change de titre pour « Le pouvoir de l'amour ». J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Saphira Dragon Princess: Merci beaucoup, je suis heureux que t'aimes ça.  
Jusdepomme : Eh oui, que veux-tu. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais voilà je suis pas trop cruel voici la suite.  
Akutatsu : Merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça te plait. Quelques surprises pour ce chapitre._

_On enchaîne avec l'histoire!  
Akarum_

_Je tiens à vous rappeller que je ne possède rien de se qui touche à l'univers de Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes, le tout est la propriété de CLAMP._

**Chapitre 3 : L'Amour plus fort que tout**

Dans une forêt, quelque part à Tomoéda, 2 jeunes se faisaient attaqués par leurs amie. Ils étaient heureusement protégés par un bouclier magique.

Anthony- Il faut trouver un moyen de la ramener à elle!

Tiffany- Oui mais comment faire?

Anthony- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Tiffany- Alors que proposes-tu?

Anthony- Je ne dit pas ça avec joie, mais je crois que nous n'avons aucun autre choix pour le moment que de fuir.

Tiffany- Hors de question que je laisse ma Sakura ici sans l'aider!

Anthony- Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous devons fuir sinon elle nous tuera!

_À ce moment, le bouclier céda. Ils étaient tous les 2 maintenant des proies facile pour Sakura. Celle-ci appella la carte du feu. Une paire d'ailes apparurent devant Anthony et Tiffany et un autre bouclier se forma autour d'eux._

Kérobéros- Faudrait pas m'oublier, je vais vous aidés. Aller vous cachés, trouvez une solution. Je vais la tenir occupée.

Anthony- D'accord, merci Kérobéros.

Tiffany- Je crois que finalement nous n'avons pas le choix.

_Les 2 jeunes se dirigèrent aussi loin que possible dans la forêt pendant que Kérobéros tentait de résister aux attaques de sa maîtresse._

_Pendant ce temps, dans la tête de Sakura…_

Sakura- Je dois absolument trouver une solution. Je ne veux pas que mes amis souffrent par ma faiblesse. Si je pouvais être plus forte, je pourrais réussir à contrôler mon corps. Mais je me sens si faible…

_Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme courait vers une aura magique qu'il sentait. En pleine course, il s'arrêta soudainement. Il ne pouvais plus sentir l'aura ! Il cherchait une solution lorsqu'il se souvena qu'il avait sur lui son compas magique._

Jeune homme- Heureusement que j'ai pensé à l'apporté!

_Il leva son compas devant lui et s'éclaircit la voix. Il prononça une incantation_.

Jeune homme- Par les 4 points cardinaux, par les dieux du feu, de l'air, de l'eau et de la terre, je t'ordonne comme l'exige la loi de me venir en aide. Trouve la maîtresse des cartes !

_Un faisceau lumineux pointa en direction de la forêt. Le garçon reprit sa course folle et dès son arrivée fit apparaître un sabre. Son compas ne lui montrait dorénavant aucune direction, comme si toute trace de magie avait disparue._

Jeune homme- Non! Sakura, j'espère que rien ne t'ais arrivée!

_Il courra dans une direction qu'il choisi au hasard, pris de panique. Il entendit au loin une voix qui lui semblait familière._

Voix- Non Sakura! Reviens à toi! C'est moi, ton gardien Kérobéros!

_Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de la peluche. Il courut donc en direction de la source de cette voix et arriva devant une scène qui le terrifia. Sakura attaquait son gardien! Comment étais-ce possible?_

Jeune homme- Sakura, arrête tout de suite!

_Au son de cette voix, Sakura se retourna et fut paralysée. Même si une magie la posséda, elle fut incapable de bouger. Mais lorsque Sakura réalisa de qui il s'agissait, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux._

Sakura(pensées)- Lionel! C'est mon Lionel! Je dois empêcher cette force de m'obliger à l'attaquer! J'ai fait assez de mal jusqu'à maintenant, ça suffit!

_Sur ce, un halo de lumière dorée encercla Sakura et une lueur mauve s'échappa de son corps. Elle pouvait enfin contrôler ses mouvements! Elle courut vers Lionel et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes._

Sakura**-** Je suis désolé, j'ai tellement fait de mal! Je regrette tellement!

Lionel- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu n'étais plus toi-même. Je suis même très fière de toi! Tu as réussi à regagner contrôle de toi-même alors qu'un sort de cette force est très difficile à contrer.

Sakura- Oh Lionel! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir!

Lionel- Moi aussi, Sakura.

_À cet instant, Tiffany et Anthony revinrent, Anthony près à attaquer Sakura._

Tiffany- Mais…c'est Lionel!

Anthony- Je vois que notre aide était inutile finalement. Je crois voir que la plus puissante magie de toute a triomphée.

Lionel- Mais de quoi veux-tu parler?

Anthony- L'amour! Nul magie dans ce monde ne peut être plus forte que celle de l'amour. Quelque soit les circonstances, 2 personnes qui s'aiment ne peuvent pas être séparer s'ils désirent réellement rester ensembles.

Tiffany- Oh ce qu'ils sont mignons!

_Sous le coucher du soleil, non loin de nos héros, dans une obscurité totale, deux personnes, un homme et une femme, regardaient le couple se serrer dans leurs bras._

Femme- Voilà donc ce fameux Lionel…

Homme- Leur amour sera difficile à briser.

Femme- Douterais-tu de moi mon cher?

Homme- Certainement pas! Mais s'ils devaient réussir à l'éveiller, ce serait mauvais pour nous.

Femme- Ne t'inquiète pas, je remédierai à ceci.

_Sous ce soleil couchant, le jour fis place au ciel étoilé et nos héros partir pour le pays des rêves chacun de leur côté._

_Alors que pensez-vous de ce troisième chapitre? Je sais que ce fut long avant de le voir...mais j'étais débordé de travaux scolaires. J'espère que c'est tout de même à votre goût.  
Prochain chapitre : "Les nouveaux"  
R&R please_


	5. Chapitre 4 Les Nouveaux

Bon et bien me revoilà, cette fois prêt à vous donner ce que vous attendiez, la suite de ma fic! Fini les attentes, débutons par les réponses aux reviews.

_Etincellet : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plait._

_Lovetreize : Bon et bien voilà la suite, j'ai décidé de donner tout ce que j'avais pour la terminer…ce qui risque d'être pas mal long. J'espère que tu aimeras _

_Jialio : Merci, ça me fait chaud au cœur. La suite, la voilà! _

_Jusdepomme : Bon bien je sais que ça fait longtemps que je te le disait, mais la suite est enfin là! J'espère que trouveras que l'attente en aura valu la peine._

_Akutatsu : Bien c'est le début de l'histoire donc l'action est logiquement courte, mais les chapitres qui vont venir seront assez intéressant selon moi, j'espère que tu en penseras la même chose._

_Aminteitha : De quel couple bizarre veux-tu parler? Parce que je crois pas avoir très bien compris. -'_

_Bon voilà pour les réponses. 2 nouveaux personnages vous attendent dans ce chapitre. Maintenant, poursuivons avec l'histoire que vous attendiez tous!_

_Je tiens à vous rappeller que je ne possède rien de se qui touche à l'univers de Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes, le tout est la propriété de CLAMP._

**Chapitre 4 : Les nouveaux **

Le soleil brillait sur Tomoéda. Depuis maintenant une semaine, Lionel était de retour. Son inscription au même lycée que Sakura ne fut pas très compliqué. Son intégration à la classe était prévu pour aujourd'hui. Nos héros étaient en chemin vers le lycée…deux d'entres eux, main dans la main.

Sakura – Alors c'est aujourd'hui? Ils en ont mis du temps!

Anthony – Alors qu'as-tu fait depuis ton retour ici mon cher petit descendant?

À ce commentaire, Lionel jeta un regard noir à Anthony.

Lionel – Rien de particulier. J'ai surtout nettoyé ma nouvelle maison.

Sakura, qui était tournée vers Lionel, ne vit pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant elle et se fit bousculer par un jeune homme. Celui-ci la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

Sakura – Aïe!

Jeune homme – Pardonnez-moi, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas blessée?

Sakura- Non tout va bien, mer…..ci.

C'est à ce moment que les yeux de Sakura croisèrent ceux du jeune homme. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu étincelant, des cheveux blonds touchant ses épaules. Son visage semblait angélique. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Sakura rougit furieusement.

Jeune homme- Je vais vous aidez à vous relever.

Sakura- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part.

Jeune homme – Ce n'est rien. D'ailleurs, pourriez-vous m'indiquez le chemin vers le lycée Seijo ?

Sakura – Euh…bah…bien sure! Nous y allons de toute manière, vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous le souhaitez.

Jeune Homme – Cela me fera un grand plaisir d'être en compagnie d'une si jolie personne.

Ce commentaire fut accompagné d'un grognement de Lionel et d'un rouge intense au niveau du visage de Sakura.

Sakura - Oh mais où sont mes manières! J'allais oublier de me présenter! Je suis Sakura Kinomoto. Voici mes amis Tiffany, Anthony et mon petit copain Lionel.

Jeune Homme – Je me nomme Ludovic Lestrange. Je suis un étudiant en transfert au lycée. Mon père a du eménager ici dû à son emploi.

Ils poursuivirent la conversation jusqu'à leur arrivée au lycée. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leur salle de cours. Après quelques minutes d'attente, leur professeur se pointa et les rappella à l'ordre.

M. Takigawa – Bonjour à tous! Ce matin, nous accueillons 3 nouveaux élèves dans la classe. Tout d'abord, Lionel Li en transfert depuis la Chine. J'ai su que certains d'entre vous le connaissiez déjà. Alors Lionel, il y a une place libre derrière Miss Kinomoto. Allez vous y installez.

Lionel jeta un regard autour de lui. Tant de gens qu'il ne coyait jamais revoir. Il se dirigea vers son siège et s'y intalla aussitôt, attendant de voir qui étaient les 2 autres nouveaux étudiants.

M. Takigawa – Voici maintenant le second étudiant, Ludovic Lestrange. Il vient d'être transféré d'un lycée privé en Europe. Ainsi que sa sœur, Lidya Lestrange. Il y a une place à droite de Sakura et une autre à droit de Lionel. Choisissez celle qui vous convient.

Lionel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la grande beauté de Lidya. Celle-ci avait de long cheveux noir descandant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, des yeux d'un vert étincellant et un visage aussi beau que celui d'une déesse. Il se croyait au paradis. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire en arrivant à côté de son siège.

M. Takigawa – Maintenant ceci fait, poursuivons où nous nous sommes arrêté hier.

Le cours fut très long, surtout pour Sakura, ce cours étant un cours de mathématique. Après le cours d'éducation physique en après-midi, notre groupe décida d'aller faire une promenade afin de profiter du soleil encore présent.

Lionel – C'étais pas mal comme rentré.

Tiffany – Les 2 nouveaux semble bien s'intégré.

Lionel – Ouais… je n'ai pas confiance en ce Ludovic.

Anthony – Ce doit être parce qu'il s'intéresse à Sakura n'es-ce pas mon cher descandant préféré?

Tiffany – Lionel est jaloux!

Lionel – Pas du tout voyons! Je ne suis pas jaloux du tout! D'où sortez-vous tous ça?

Sakura – Il est mignon quand il est jaloux. hihihi

Lionel – Tu t'y met aussi?

Sakura – Mais voyons, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime gros nigaud!

Nos héros s'arrêtèrent soudain de ricaner lorsqu'ils ressentirent une drôle de présence dans l'air. Un atmosphère lourd se fit soudain ressentir.

Lionel – Mais qu'es-ce que c'est? Je n'ai jamais ressenti de force comme celle-là avant.

Sakura – C'est comme lorsque Anthony me testait en tant que maîtresse des cartes. Mais cette fois, la sensation est différente. Je ressent beaucoup de haine, l'intention de faire le mal.

Sur ce, le soleil disparu soudain, les ténèbres les englobèrent en un instant.

Sakura – Je reconais ce pouvoir! C'est la carte des ténèbres! Oh Clé du sceau sacré qui libère le pouvoir de l'étoile. Révèle-moi ta vraie nature. Moi Sakura je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte!

Aucune réaction de la clé du sceau…

Sakura - Mais qu'es-ce qui se passe? Tiffany, Anthony, Lionel! Où êtes-vous tous?

Une main se posa soudainement sur l'épaule de Sakura. Une main réconfortante et douce. Une odeure de lilas se fit sentir dans l'air. Sakura se retourna aussitôt afind e voir qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

Sakura – Qui êtes-vous?

Voix masculine – Je suis celui qui t'es destiné, celui qui souhaite ton bonheur et qui souhaite t'aidé à augmenter tes pouvoirs. Je suis Enma Mitsukai. Tu devras te faire à ma présence, car tu es prise ici, tout comme moi. Cette dimension de noirceur nous a piégé tous les deux.

Sakura – Mais comment es-ce possible…

Durant ce temps, du côté de Lionel…

Lionel – Sakura! Où es-tu? Sakura!

Dans un geste désespéré, Lionel sorti son compas magique qu'il ne quittait jamais et en invoqua les pouvoirs.

Lionel – Par les quatres points cardineaux, par les dieux du feu, de l'air, de l'eau et de la terre, je t'ordonne comme l'exige la loi de me venir en aide. Trouve la maîtresse des cartes de Sakura!

Le faisceau lumineux apparu au centre, pointa le ciel et se dirigea soudainement vers le sol, puis de nouveau vers le ciel, puis disparu.

Lionel – Mais qu'es-ce que…

Une odeur de rose empli le nez de Lionel. Tout à coup, quelqu'un le pris par la taille. Lionel cru soudain qu'il s'agissait de Sakura.

Lionel – Sakura, tu m'as fait une peur bleue!

Voix féminine – Désolé de te décevoir mon beau garçon, mais je ne suis pas Sakura. Je suis celle qui t'es destinée, celle qui t'ammènera au sommet du pouvoir. Je suis Hana Kusabana. Vient avec moi, je t'offrirai tout ce que ton cœur peut désirer. De toute manière, il faudra t'y faire, tu es piégé ici tout comme moi.

Lionel – Non…tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec Sakura!

Au même moment, on pu entendre Lionel et Sakura s'appeler.

Lionel – Sakura!

Sakura – Lionel!

La noirceur fit place à une lueur rosée, qui pris ensuite de l'empleur. Toute la bande était de nouveau réunis, ainsi que les 2 inconnus.

Sakura- Lionel! Je suis si heureuse de te voir sain et sauf!

Lionel- Sakura, tout va bien?

Sakura – Mais qu'es-ce que c'est que cette lueur?

La lueur se dirigea vers Lionel et Sakura, s'arrêtant devant eux.

Voix – Oh maîtresse des cartes, chasseur de carte. Vos sentiments mutuels ont éveillé le sceau ancient. Li, prenez ce médaillon, vous saurez vous en servire le moment venu. Oh maîtresse, ceci est votre nouvelle clé. Servez-vous en pour protégé les gens qui vous sont chers car tel en est sa raison d'être. Vous devez d'abord faire le pacte de l'amour.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Lionel et Sakura savait ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Hana – Non! Il faut les empêchés d'y arriver !

Hana et Enma se ruèrent vers Sakura et Lionel, pour y être repoussé par une force invisible incroyable.

Sakura et Lionel – Oh esprits du sceau ancient de l'amour, écoutez notre souhait. Au nom de l'amour, nous souhaitons, devant vous, faire le pacte de l'amour éternel! Que nos âmes soient liés par l'amour et que le sceau soit réanimé par ce pacte ancient! Nous, Sakura et Lionel, en faisons le serment!

Une lueure rosée les enveloppa et entra dans leurs cœurs par la suite.

Voix – Les esprits ancients ont accepté votre pacte. Vous êtes maintenant responsable du sceau. Soyez prudent, nombreux sont ceux qui ont toujours souhaitez le détruire. Vous êtes les élus choisient pour le protéger.

Le bouclier de force les protégeant se leva, permettant à Hana et Enma de se diriger vers eux.

Sakura – Oh clé sacré du sceau ancient de l'amour, aide moi à protégé ces gens cher à mon cœur! C'est moi, Sakura, maîtresse des cartes qui te l'ordonne!

La clé qui ressemblait presqu'à la clé du sceau de Clow, la tête étant remplacé par un cœur rose, se mit à tournoyer sur elle même. Le bâton s'allongit afin de prendre la longeur d'un sceptre. À la tête du sceptre, on put voir une étoile dorée dans un cœur rosée. Le bâton du sceptre était ornée de symboles représentant les différents éléments.

Lionel – Oh médaillon protecteur du sceau ancient de l'amour, aide moi à protégé ces gens cher pour moi! Au nom du pacte ancient je te l'ordonne.

Le médaillon qu'il tenait devant lui prit une forme semblable à la carte du bouclier sous sa forme originelle. Cependant, un cœur en or étais gravé au centre. Il appela donc son épée et se prépara au combat.

Lionel – Je vous interdit de faire du mal à qui que ce soit! Dieu de la foudre, vient à mon aide!

Un éclair s'abbatit soudainement sur Enma. Celui-ci eu le temps de reculer de justesse.

Sakura- Personne ici ne sera blessé, mis à part vous bien sur! Oh carte de l'eau, quitte ton ancienne apparance et transforme toi pour répondre aux pouvoirs de mon sceptre! Je te l'ordonne au nom du pacte ancient! Carte de l'eau, vient à mon aide et emprisonne cette femme!

La carte de l'eau fit son apparition et se rua directement sur Hana. Celle-ci eu tout juste le temps de reculer afin d'éviter l'attaque de la carte.

Hana- Il semble que nous devrons battre en retraite. Soyez certain que vous n'avez pas gagner, magiciens de pacotille! Nous reviendrons!

Sur ce, Hana et Enma disparu soudainement aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus.

Sakura et Lionel s'évanouirent aussitôt…

Bon, voilà pour le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré l'attente assez longue. Vous devrez remercier jusdepomme qui m'a botter grandement les fesses pour que je m'y mette :P

_Le prochaine chapitre devrait venir beaucoup plus rapidement. Merci de votre compréhension à tous._

_Prochain Chapitre : « Un nouveau sceau? »_

_Extrait : Sakura – Mais comment es-ce possible? Le sceau de l'étoile et né de mon pouvoir non?_

_Anthony – Les puissances existantes en ce monde sont toutes mystérieuses. Je ne peux pas te dire beaucoup sur ce sceau, sinon qu'il a été créer par plusieurs puissant magiciens. Ce que je sais par contre est …_

Alllez! R & R -


	6. Chapitre 5 Un Nouveau Sceau?

Bon et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout chaud! J'espère que vous aimerez!

_Je tiens à vous rappeller que je ne possède rien de se qui touche à l'univers de Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes, le tout est la propriété de CLAMP._

**Chapitre 5 : Un nouveau sceau?**

_Le lendemain matin, Sakura et Lionel se réveillèrent tous les deux dans un endroit qui leurs semblaient inconnu. Des rideaux à une fenêtre laissait légèrement entré les rayons du soleil. Sakura se leva de son lit et chercha Lionel du regard. Lionel fit de même en se levant de son lit de l'autre côté de la pièce._

Sakura – Lionel? Où sommes-nous?

Lionel – Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce dont je me souviens est cette lumière, c'est 2 étranges personnes. Par la suite, c'est le noir total.

Sakura – Sortons d'ici, nous trouverons fort probablement nos réponses bientôt.

_Ils sortirent donc de la pièce. À l'extérieur, un couloir menait vers des escaliers. En descandant, Sakura tenait dans sa main sa clé. L'inconnu de la mettait pas du tout à l'aise. Arivé au bas des escaliers, ils entendirent des voix familières._

Voix1 – Je te demande si elle va bien! Je ne te demande pas de me raconter toute l'histoire! Es-ce que Sakura va bien.

Voix2 – Clow, je veux savoir si ma maîtresse va bien. Je ressens un changement dans la stabilité du sceau. Que se passe t-il?

_Après avoir entendu ceci, Sakura suivit la provenance de ces voix afin de pouvoir répondre à quelques questions. Par la même occasion, elle souhaitait avoir les siennes répondues. _

Sakura – Je vais bien Kero, calme toi. Yué, j'aimerais savoir moi aussi ce qui se passe. Mais maintenant, il ne faut pas céder à la panique. Calmez-vous tous les deux, assoyez-vous.

Lionel – Wouah...t'a vraiment changé Sakura. Je reconnais là une maîtresse des cartes accomplie.

Sur ce commentaire, les joues de Sakura prirent une teinte rouge vif.

Sakura – Mais non voyons. Je n'ai fait que leurs dirent que j'allais bien.

Lionel – Et modeste en plus?

Anthony – Si vous désirez avoir des réponses à vos questions, assoyez-vous tous les deux. Il se pourrait que ce soit très long à expliquer.

Tiffany – Je vais préparer du thé.

Anthony – Tout d'abord, vous êtes tous les deux chez moi. J'ai informé vos familles respectives. Je leurs ai dit que vous vous êtes assoupis lors d'un travaille de groupe pour le lycée.

Sakura – J'aurai droit aux moqueries de Thomas à mon retour...

Anthony – Ensuite, ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Il s'agissait de l'éveil du sceau le plus ancient en matière de magie universelle. Sakura, Lionel, vous l'avez éveillé par vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Le désire de vous protéger l'un et l'autre à permis l'éveil de celui-ci.

Sakura – Mais comment es-ce possible? Le sceau de l'étoile est né de mon pouvoir non? Je ne peux pas contrôler deux sceaux en même temps! Je n'ai pas le pouvoir pour ça!

Anthony – Les puissances existantes en ce monde sont toutes mystérieuses. Je ne peux pas te dire beaucoup sur ce sceau, sinon qu'il a été créer par plusieurs grands magiciens. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que ton sceau est, en ce moment même, en pleine fusion avec celui que tu as éveillée. C'est la seule façon de pouvoir contrôler ce sceau. L'instabilité que Yué ressentait était dût à cette fusion.

Yué – Comment cela peut-il être possible? La fusion de deux sceaux? Sakura ne pourra jamais contenir autant d'énergie magique en elle!

Anthony – Tu sous-estime grandement le potentiel de Sakura et de Lionel, Yué. Maintenant, ils seront deux à porter cette puissance. Ils ont tous les deux assez de potentiel pour pouvoir devenir les plus grands magiciens que ce monde ait connus.

Lionel et Sakura rougirent furieusement devant ce commentaire. Ils étaient étonnés qu'Anthony, la réincarnation de Clow Reed, croient qu'ils pourraient devenir plus puissant que lui!

Anthony - Ces deux gens que vous avez rencontrés hier...il s'agissait d'être purement magique. Pleins de gens désireraient voir ce sceau détruit à jamais, majoritairement des êtres maléfiques. Un sceau opposé à celui-ci à déjà été créer dans le passé. Ce pouvoir étant emplie de magie ténébreuse et maléfique, voir même démoniaque, il fut emprisonné dans un endroit secret. Selon les rumeurs et ce que j'ai vu hier, il semblerait que l'éveil du sceau de l'amour est éveillé celui de la haine par la même occasion. Plusieurs gens disent avoir vu un faisceau lumieux de couleur pourpre s'élevé dans le ciel la nuit dernière. Quelqu'un possède maintenant le pouvoir du sceau de la haine.

Sakura – Moi qui croyait que je n'aurait pas à me servir de la magie dans de telles circonstances...

Lionel – Que devons-nous faire alors? Si ce sceau est si puissant, nous ne pourrons rien contre lui!

Tiffany réapparu dans la salon, plusieurs tasses à la main.

Anthony – C'est à partir de maintenant que le temps nous est compté. Nous devons nous entrainés énormément, ensuite nous devrons aller à la recherche des descandants de ceux qui ont scélés ce pouvoir afin de pouvoir éveillé en eux le pouvoir de le faire de nouveau. Tiffany, je crois que le moment est venu de leur parlé de ton secret.

Tiffany – Tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisis?

Anthony – Il n'y a pas meilleur moment selon moi.

Tiffany – Bien...J'ai moi aussi un don. Je suis ce que certains appellent une élémentaliste. Je peux controler certaines choses touchant aux éléments primaires. Anthony craignait pour ma sécurité, il m'a donc enseigné à mieux m'en servir.

Sakura – Woéééé?!

Lionel – Depuis combien de temps?

Tiffany – Depuis environ 3 mois après le début de la chasse des cartes de Clow. Anthony m'a enseigné cet été.

Anthony – Ce qui signifie qu'elle participera également à l'entraînement. De plus, des objets de grandes puissances sont décrit dans des légendes. Ces objets sont décrit comment étant des amplificateurs de la puissance de la magie. Mais la seule et unique véritable source de ce pouvoir est votre amour. Tant que vous vous aimerez, le sceau restera vivant.

Sakura – Il ne faut donc pas perdre de temps. Nous devons commencer les recherches pour retrouver ces descandants. L'entrainement ce fera lors de nos voyages pour les trouvés. D'ici cette été, je trouverai un moyen de nous déplacé plus rapidement. Nous devons poursuivre les cours tout de même.

Anthony – Je vois que tu es décidée Sakura. Je sais qu'il s'agit là d'un bien grand poids sur tes épaules.

Sakura – Je préfère ça ainsi. Cela me permet au moins d'agir lorsque les gens qui me sont précieux sont en danger.

Lionel – Je vais aller chercher les livres d'anciennes légendes dans ma bibliothèque chez moi.

Sakura – Je viens avec toi.

Tiffany – Pendant ce temps, Anthony et moi chercherons parmi les livres de la bibliothèque ici.

Anthony – Allons-y donc alors.

Voilà la fin du chapitre! Beaucoup d'explications, les choses s'eclaircissent un peu.

Maintenant, j'attend vos review! -

Prochain chapitre : Découverte dangereuse

Extrait : 

Anthony – Viens voir Tiffany! Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose…mais c'est horrible!

Tiffany – Mais qu'es-ce que c'est?

Anthony – Je ne pourrais pas expliquer avec précision…mais chose certaine, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour Sakura et Lionel!


	7. Chapitre 6 Découverte Dangeureuse

_Bonjour à tous! Je sais, ce fut très long depuis le dernier chapitre. L'inspiration m'avait quitté. J'ai cependant eu un renouveau d'inspiration et je suis prêt à vous offrir...la suite!_

_Je tiens à vous rappeller que je ne possède rien de se qui touche à l'univers de Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes, le tout est la propriété de CLAMP._

**Chapitre 6 – Découverte dangereuse**

Sakura et Lionel arrivèrent donc à la demeure de ce dernier et se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol, là où étaients entreposés les livres les plus anciens que Lionel posséde.

La pièce était grande est très bien éclairée. On ne dirait même pas qu'il s'agit d'un sous-sol. Quelques fauteuils sont placés près d'une table de lecture très grande, qui elle est située au centre de la pièce. Autour d'eux, quiconque aurait put croire qu'il n'y avait aucun murs et qu'en fait, les étagères de livres servaient de murs.

Lionel – Je n'ai pas autant de livres que la bibliothèque familiale de Hong Kong, mais j'ai tout de même plusieurs livres qui pourraient nous être d'une grande utilitée.

Sakura – Toutes les informations que nous pourrons trouvées, aussi petites soit-elles, pourront nous aidées grandement.

Lionel chercha pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il commença a empilé des livres sur la table.

Lionel – J'ai réussi à trouver quelques livres sur les anciennes sources de pouvoir, les origines de ces pouvoirs ainsi que quelques livres sur les différents points de concentration magique mondiale.

Sakura – Es-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais génial?

Lionel – Oui mais j'aime te l'entendre dire. (Lionel dit ceci sur un ton moqueur)

Sur ce commentaire, Sakura sentit une petite rougeur lui monté aux joues.

Sakura – Bon, assez rigolé, au travail maintenant!

Lionel – Oui chef!

_Pendant ce temps, du côté de Tiffany et Anthony..._

Anthony – Il y a tellement de différentes informations contradictoires dans ces livres...dommage que la bibliothèque de Clow ait été détruité avec sa maison, les livres écris de sa main aurait été des informations digne de confiance.

Tiffany – Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut prendre toutes ces informations en considération. Nous pourrons ensuite déterminé un plan d'action.

Anthony – Oui, tu as raison. Je dois me concentrer...Oh mon Dieu!

Tiffany – Qu'es-ce qu'il y a? Un problème?

Anthony – Viens voir, je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose! ...Mais c'est horrible!

Tiffany – Mais qu'es-ce que c'est ?

Anthony – Il n'y a pas beaucoup de précisions, mais si ce qui est écris ici est vrai, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle du tout! Les créatures que nous avons rencontrés hier serait issues d'un type de magie totalement interdite, duquel se nourrit le sceau de la haine. Il s'agit plus concrètement de la démonologie. Donc, ces créatures seraient des démons crées magiquement par le sceau, ce qui en ferait les gardiens. Il est mentionné ici qu'ils tentent depuis déjà longtemps de détruire le sceau de l'amour avec leur maitre à leurs côtés.

Tiffany – Y a t-il d'autres informations?

Anthony – Il semble manquer une page ici, donc pour le moment, c'est tout dont nous disposons.

Tiffany – C'est déjà beaucoup.

_De retour chez Lionel..._

Après quelques heures de fouilles et de prises de notes, la nuit approchait rapidement. Sakura venait tout juste de finir la dernière page du dernier livre qu'il avait trouver lorsque Lionel se leva de sa chaise.

Lionel – Je crois que nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

Sakura – Oui, ce devrait être suffisant.

Lionel – Allez, je vais te conduire chez toi.

Sur ce, Lionel reconduisit Sakura chez elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte d'entrée.

Sakrua – Alors c'est ici qu'on se quitte, mon cher petit loup.

Lionel – Dors bien, ma douce fleur de cerisier.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans savoir que Thomas étais à la fenêtre, voyant ce qu'ils faisaient.

Sakura entra par la suite chez elle. Elle était aux anges! Lionel était de retour! Il l'aimait encore! Elle ne pouvait rien demander de plus. Soudainement, une certaine personne vint intérompre ses rêveries...

Thomas – Je jure que je vais tuer ce sale gamin chinois!

Sakura – Pourquoi le détestes tu autant?! Il ne t'as rien fait!

Sur ce, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, sans parler à qui que ce soit. Elle enfouit son visage en larmes dans son oreiller et sombra tranquillement dans un sommeil profond...

_**Je sais, drôle de façon de terminer le chapitre, mais attendez de voir ce qui vient! Je travaille déjà sur la suite alors ça ne devrait pas tarder! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews et qui me supporte. J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre ma fic! -**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**_

_**Sakura – Alors il s'agit de ces endroits où nous pourrions trouver ces descendants?**_

_**Anthony – En effet, il s'agit de point de concentration de la magie universelle. Selon la légende...**_


End file.
